


Let Me Love You

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's just a small drabble</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a small drabble

Dick sighed silently and he set carefully on the edge of the bed. In the soft cuddle of the bed Tim was rested and he finally slept the sleep of the just. Dick sacrificed a lot of time to beg the boy into the bed. He accented many times that he hardly sleep and that’s not to healthy, plus the dark circles under his eyes aren’t pretty. Tim after a lot of begging caved in and he went to bed. Dick didn’t managed to get him to eat something - doesn’t matter, then when he wake up.

He looked at the window; it was covered by curtain to deepen the night’s darkness. Of course Dick knew it will be dawn in two hours, but at the time it was quiet and peaceful. And he was there with Tim to take care of him. He looked at the sleeping boy, stroking him with his gaze. Tim didn’t seem exhausted, he slept peacefully, quietly, evenly breathed. Dick lifted one of his hands and with a gentle smile on the corner of his lips he softly brushed out the boy’s naughty bangs off his face. His eyes paused for a minute on the parted lips and he needed all of his power of will to not to kiss them. He sighed.

With his fingertips he touched Tim’s hand gently, and then he inhaled the air in deep and carefully stitched his fingers with Tim’s. Tim’s hand passed into his palm like it was made for this. Suddenly his chest started to hurt badly, his distracted heart beat the same rhythm as Tim’s heart, he could feel it through the boy’s thin skin.

He smiled wryly and breathed a small kiss into the boy’s hair.

“Let me love you, Timmy” Dick whispered into the boy’s ear almost inaudible.

Tim was sleeping, he couldn’t answer, but he smiled.


End file.
